The Angel, The tigress And The Lunatic
by Hokiii
Summary: Basically what the title says


"Hey! Wait!" Natsu shouted to yukino, She was kicked out of saber tooth for loosing

Yukino turned around and saw Natsu running towards her "Natsu-sama,Happy-sama.."

Natsu gave her a toothy grin while scratching the back of his head "Uhm, Sorry about before, You're not a bad person after all"

Yukino was stunned by Natsu's words, "See, Natsu here here assumed you were a bad guy just because you're with sabertooth" Happy added, "And that's why I'm here apologizing!"

"Apologizing?" Yukino asked, "I'm sorry. But for Natsu, this is actually being mature." Happy explained

"What the is that supposed to mean?!" Natsu angrily said to happy

Yukino's bangs were covering her eyes "You ran after me, Just for that?"

"You looked really down, so I thought maybe I put you in a bad mood.." Natsu said while sweating

"You didn't. I'm sorry." Yukino muttered, "Woah,woah,woah,woah! You're not supposed to apologize to me"

Yukino can't hold it anymore and started to cry "And cryin' makes me feel even worse!" Natsu said while panicking

Yukino fell to her knees "I can't hold back anymore..." She sobbed "No one's ever been nice to me like this before..I always wanted to be a member of Sabertooth, And i finally got in last year...but now they won't let me back." She covered her face with her hands trying to stop the tears from falling, Natsu and happy looked shock, As for Natsu, anger was built inside of him.

"I lost just one time...and they kicked me out... I was humiliated in front of everyone..and made to erase my guild mark with my own power" Natsu and happy is still in shock, "It was so frustrating and embarrassing...My pride and memories were destroyed right there and then! But even so, now I don't have anywhere to go!" Yukino cried, She felt a warm embrace, Natsu knelt down and hugged her, "Fairy tail is always open.." Natsu said to comfort her, Yukino blushed and hugged Natsu back "T-Thank you..Natsu..S-Sorry...It just all came out.." Yukino cried in his shoulders "It's alright.." Natsu combed the back of her hair, Natsu broke the hug and helped her stood up

Natsu clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "A guild that makes its family cry, ain't no guild at all!" Yukino stopped crying and Looked at Natsu, She was still blushing 'Natsu..'

Natsu turned around "I'll see you back at the inn.." Natsu said while walking away, Natsu was angered by her guild kicking her out, But her face reminded him of Lisanna, His best friend which fueled his anger more.

Erza was alone, She was looking at the city and thinking of something or someone, Gray stood next to her "What are you doing here Erza?" Gray asked Erza

"Gray?.." Erza turned around and face gray, She looked back at the city "Nothing..Nothing important, Why are you out here alone?"

"Until now, I was in the middle of some tug-of-war between Lyon and Juvia, and i have no idea what it was about"

Erza looked at gray "You have no idea what it was about? I wasn't there, but even i have a pretty good idea of what the deal was." Gray's face looks unsure "You must realize by now how Juvia feels about you, Why not give her a clear-out response" Gray blushed a bit trying to ignore the last part

"Never mind me. When it comes to love and hate, I've got too much baggage of my own to be giving out advice." Gray looked at erza in shock "Did something happen?"

"Nothing.. It's late. Let's go back to the inn." Erza and gray walked back in the inn

**Sabertooth HQ**

***Boom* *Boom***

Flames are bursting out through the windows

Sting woke up by the explosion "What the..?!"

Rouge Burst inside his room "Intruder!.." Sting stood up "Intruder?!" He grabbed his vest and put it on "All of the members of sabertooth are staying at this inn!, Who the hell is it?!" Both dragon slayers run through the hall

"I dont know.. but they must not be expecting to leave here alive" Rouge added

A burst of flame destroyed the door Knocking out the mages near it

"Where's... your master?!" Natsu kicked the mage in the stomach

Sting and rouge was shock to see that it was Natsu who assaulted their inn

"Where is he?!" Natsu growled

"You have business with me, kid?" Jiemma stepped in

"Are you the master here?" Natsu said still clenching on his fist "I hear you kicked someone out for losin' once? That gets me all fired up!" Natsu punched his hand igniting it "In that case,if you lose to me, you're outta this guild!" Natsu readied his fist that is covered in fire

* * *

Fairy tail Inn

The Inn doors opened revealing Yukino with her baggage, Lucy approached her "Oh hey yukino!, Did you forgot something?"

Yukino shook her head "I was wondering if i can join fairy tail" Yukino gave lucy a sweet smile, Lucy was shock about that "Eh?! Aren't you with Sabertooth?" Lucy asked yukino

Yukino frowned, Lucy noticed it "O-Oh.. Sorry i didn't mean to.." Yukino shook her head and smiled again "It's okay lucy"

Lucy smiled and Grabbed her hand "Let's go and see master!" Yukino was dragged by lucy

"Master!" Lucy called maakrov who is drinking a beer in the bar "Oh hello Lucy" Makarov glanced at Yukino "Aren't you one of the sabertooth's mages?" Makarov said while drinking his beer, Yukino was nervous, She thought that the fairy tail master is like Jiemma "Y-Yes.." Yukino nervously answered, Makarov raised a brow but before he can speak Lucy cut him into it "She wants to join the guild!" Lucy grinned, "Hmm.. Aren't you in a guild already?" makarov asked the silver haired mage

"I-I left..sabertooth.." Yukino lied and expect an insult from makarov, She braced herself mentally but Received a thumbs up from him "Welcome aboard!"

Yukino eyes widened, Tears of joy escapes here eyes "W-What?.." Lucy nudged yukino "You're a member now!"

Yukino still can't believe how she got in so easily, "I -I thought there was going to be like a initiation or a par or test of some sorth?" Lucy just giggled "Yeah.. That's what i thought too the first i joined fairy tail, But they just accepts anyone, Weak or strong. In here We are just all a big happy family" Yukino smiled at Lucy's words "Now let's get you to mira and put a guild mark on you"

"Hi Mira!" Lucy greeted Mira at the other side of the bar "Hi lucy! and.." She looked at Yukino, "Yukino, Her name is yukino she's a new recruit" Lucy said, Mira smiled at the "Welcome to fairy tail!" Mira grabbed a box under the bar and pulled out a stamp "What color and where do you want me to put it?" Mira asked with a smile on her face

She pointed her finger to her left arm "Here please and pink.." She blushed a little, She was thinking about Natsu for a moment but she manage to shake it off ***Plop*** "Done! Welcome to fairy tail again!" Mira said while smiling

"Thank you mira-san" Yukino shyly smiled, She looked around to find Natsu, Lucy noticed her "Looking for someone?"

Yukino nodded "Natsu said he'll be here.."

The door burst open revealing Natsu and happy, Natsu had a few bruises

"What the hell happened to you?" Gray asked, Natsu just grinned "I just beat some ass, But they took Happy as a hostage so i stopped" Happy cried again "Im sorry Natsu!" Natsu just pat happy's head "I told you, it's alright"

Gajeel slammed his hands to the table making Levy jump, "Oy salamander! Who did you fight?"

"Sabertooth.." Everyone was silent, Gajeel and gray gritted their teeth "You bastad! i won't forgive you!" Gray said while approaching Natsu

Yukino was frozen 'D-D-Did he do that for m-me?...' Yukino blushed, "Hey gray! chill out for a second, You don't need violence to scold him" Lucy crossed her arms and looked mad at Natsu

"Damn right! You fucking hugging all the fighting to yourself you selfish bastard!" Gajeel said while crunching his fist

"If you do that again, at least invite me!" Gray shouted at the dragon slayer

Lucy just sweat dropped, Natsu glanced at Yukino, He approached her making her blush "Oi! Yukino, You got your guild mark done?"

'Why is my heart racing like this?!' "Y-Y-Yes!" Natsu stared at yukino for a second, He touched her forehead with his palm "Are you okay yukino? Are you sick? You're all red" Yukino quickly turned around "N-N-No! I-I-Im Just exhausted, Yeah.. Hehehe"

Natsu just grinned "Good to know, You got me worried. Well-" An iron pillar hits natsu in the head "Oi! We're not done complaining you bastard!" Gajeel said wit ha smirk, Natsu's eye twitched "You god damn scrap metal.." Natsu pounced on Gajeel starting a brawl

Yukino looked worried and looked at Lucy "Lucy..Should we stop em?"

Lucy giggled "Nope, It's pretty normal here, Better get used to it. Say yukino, You got any place to stay?" Yukino shook her head "I think i'll sleep in a hotel tonight"

"Hey! I got an idea! Sleep on my room tonight, We can have a sleep over!. I'm going to invite Levy and Lisanna" Lucy suggested

"I-I.. If it's okay to you.." Yukino knows she can't argue with lucy, "Hmm Where is Lisanna anyways.."

Yukino tilted her head "Lisanna?" Lucy nodded "Mira's little sister, Maybe she's out getting some supplies"

"Mira-san got a sister?" Lucy nodded again "Yup! She's beautiful and.._She got a crush on Natsu.."_ Lucy whispered in yukino's ear

She just fake her smile "R-Really?.. How about Natsu?.. D-Does he have any crush on someone?" Yukino crossed her fingers 'Please say no please say no!' Lucy sighed "Apparently, Natsu is not really the romantic type, He's a dense lunatic"

Yukino sighed in relief "Good.." she whispered, Lucy tilted her head " Hmm?", Yukino quickly panicked "N-N-Nothing, W-Wanna grab a drink?" She quickly changed the topic, Lucy nodded and grab a glass of juice

* * *

'Hmm.. That kid...' Jiemma stood up "Minerva, I want you to do something, Let's test the boundary of that boy.."

Minerva smirked "The white one or the silver one?"

"Both..."

* * *

**And there we go! New story**

**YukinoXNatsuXLisanna fic **

**Please review, Follow and favorite!**

**Please no hate**


End file.
